Accelerator: a certain divergence
by asteriosvs bell
Summary: que hubiera pasado si un joven Accelerator de apenas 8 años, por cosas del destino termina en un nuevo mundo de magia, espadas y dragones.


Accelerator isekai prologo.

Ciudad academia, tiene un terreno de una tercera parte del Tokio.

Esta de divide por distintos distritos. Cada una destinado para diferentes cosas o áreas específicas, con bosques, parques e incluso un observatorio astronómico, obviamente varias de estas áreas eran usadas para la investigación, no por nada ciudad academia disponía de un nivel tecnológico al menos 30 años por delante de cualquier otra potencia del mundo.

Pero para poder obtener semejante aumento se tuvieron que hacer cosas que en definitiva van contra los derechos humanos y la ética del resto del mundo.

Es así como nació la oscuridad de ciudad academia. En donde aquellos con poder y apoyo de la mesa de directores realizaban experimentos que van contra las leyes, solo para poder obtener un mayor avance no importan las muertes de los niños, no importa el sufrimiento solo importan los resultados.

Una de las organizaciones más oscuras de ciudad academia. Llamada [INSTITUTO DE CAPACIDADES ESPECIALES].este lugar es considerado una escuela, pero como muchas de las instituciones dentro de ciudad academia también es usada como un centro de investigación.

Este instituto es un enorme edificio de varios pisos de alto y muchos más subterráneos.

Los pisos de arriba son para los experimentos o investigación más comunes, pero debajo de esta institución en los niveles subterráneos es donde ocurre el verdadero horror.

Los niños de apenas 4 a 10, años son puesto en una habitación en donde día tras día son usados para la investigación.

Muchos de ellos mueren todos los días, pues son incapaces de soportar el tormento, los terrenos de esta escuela también son usados como un lugar para deshacerse de los cadáveres de estos niños.

Pero entre todos los niños el que más llama la atención e incluso logra aterrar a los científicos que sin vacilón día tras día torturan a los niños, es un niño de 8 años.

Su cabello es blanco, su piel es pálida pero a diferencia de los demás niños que también son pálidos por la poca luz solar que han recibido desde que fueron enviados a este lugar, su color de piel se debe a su propia habilidad.

Él es muy delgado incluso para un chico de su edad, sus ropas consisten en unos pantalones blanco y una especie de bata de hospital también blanca.

Actualmente él está sentado en su cama, sus ojos de un color carmesí miran con aburrimiento a los científicos que corren despavoridos.

― …― sin decir nada el niño simplemente observa al científico tirado en el suelo, sus brazos están rotos, y mucha sangre está saliendo de sus heridas si no es atendido rápidamente seguro morirá por pérdida de sangre, pero aun al tener esta vista el niño no parece afectado, lo cual no es normal, cualquier niño al tener esa vista estaría asustado, y él no era un caso distinto después de todo por muy poderoso u inteligente sea un niño al fin de cuantas sigue siendo un niño, pero simplemente ya vio ese tipo de escenas durante tanto tiempo y desde muy joven que ya no le afectan como deberían, él es considerado un monstruo que destruye todo lo que toca ― supongo que las cosas se podrán molestas

Dice el niño mientras se para de la cama y empieza a caminar hacia las puertas de metal de varias pulgadas de grosor. Ignora el investigador tirado en el piso y lo pasa de largo.

Accelerator se queda parado en frente de la puerta de metal, esta tiene dos metros de ancho y 3 de alto, esta solo se abre desde afuera, con un cerrojo electrónico del cual solo los científicos más importantes tienen acceso.

―mmm― el niño se queda pensativo, algo anda mal, normalmente en esta situación de inmediato se armaría un alboroto y vendrían los guardias para tratar de contenerlo.

Pero por alguna razón no viene nadie.

Repentinamente un pequeño temblor sacude los cimientos de la habitación.

El niño solo mira con curiosidad como las paredes se rompen y resquebrajan.

― Qué extraño― dijo el sin comprender lo que pasaba, sin tener nada mejor que hacer decide salir a ver qué es lo que está pasando.

El niño camina hacia la puerta, el patea con su pie (obviamente) la barrera de metal que lo separa del exterior.

El metal de la puerta se abolla, la puerta es completamente destrozada en solo un segundo, formando un pequeño agujero por el cual él puede pasar sin problemas.

Sale lentamente del lugar, mira hacia los lados buscando a algún científico pero no hay nadie.

Entre cierra los ojos, una alarma comienza a sonar, el conoce muy bien esta alarma, y solo suena cuando algo serio está pasando.

Como cualquier otro niño la curiosidad le gana y decide ir a ver qué es lo que está provocando tanto alboroto.

Acompañada de la alarma luces rojas empiezan a parpadear cada cierto intervalo de tiempo.

Camina lentamente y sin apuro por los enormes corredores, después de unos minutos llega a una intersección, que se divide en dos corredores.

―Mmm― él se queda pensativo tratando de pensar en cuál es el camino que debería de elegir, repentinamente una fuerte explosión se escucha al otro lado del corredor de la derecha― supongo que será este.

Haciendo algo que ninguna otra persona haría se dirige directamente hacia el lugar en donde cualquiera se daría cuenta es más peligroso, sin tener mucha prisa examina los corredores, hay muchas puertas al lado de cada pared, él sabe que estas puertas llevan a habitaciones donde hay más niños como él, pero no tiene ningún interés en echar un vistazo, el renuncio a convivir con otros niños hace mucho tiempo.

Llega al final del pasillo, hay una perta que obstruye su camino. El niño camina hacia delante, cuando se acerca a solo centímetros la puerta empieza a deformarse, justo donde el paso se formó un agujero el metal de la puerta fue completamente desagradado.

El niño puso una cara de desagrado al ver el paisaje que lo recibió al otro lado.

Cadáveres, un gran número de ellos incluso sintió ganas de vomitar por el estado de estos.

Algunos están partidos a la mitad, otros estaban desmembrados, la sangre manchaba el piso y el techo del pasillo, incluso algunos de ellos aprecian haberse fusionado con las paredes.

Una gran cantidad de órganos y sangre esta esparcido por todo el corredor.

El niño se aguantó las ganas de vomitar y decidió seguir adelante.

Conforme más avanza había más cadáveres, pero no solo de guardias o investigadores si no también de niños, por las vestimentas de estos él dedujo que ellos también eran parte de los experimentos de esta escuela, él siempre fue mantenido en una clase especial separado de los demás niños pero de vez en cuando llegaba a ver a otros.

Con un poco de nerviosismo siguió caminando, a lo lejos empezó a escuchar gritos de terror y de dolor, acompañados de disparos de rifles.

Esos eran sonidos con los cuales él estaba muy familiarizado.

Camino un poco más rápido y llego a la puerta que lo separaba de todos esos sonidos.

Por un segundo su mente infantil se replanteo seguir adelante o regresar, como cualquier niño, no, cualquier humano le tiene miedo a lo desconocido.

En algún momento los sonidos de disparos cesaron, y todo se quedó en silencio.

―…― con un poco de vacilación empujo la puerta esta se rompió en pedazos.

Su vista recorrió toda la habitación que estaba tras la puerta, era grande, el techo estaba a una altura de unos 5 metros, la habitación era muy amplia.

Con pasos vacilantes se dentro en la oscuridad de la habitación solo interrumpida por la luz roja parpadeante.

Entonces sus ojos carmesí se posaron en una figura en medio de la habitación, rodeado de masas de carne de lo que el supuso antes eran personas pero ahora ni siquiera sus familias lo reconocerían.

El peliblanco camino hacia adelante, entonces la figura reconoció su presencia, la luz roja lo ilumino.

Era un niño de unos 13 años.

El albino comprendido más o menos la situación en ese momento.

Él sabía que era frecuente que los niños usados en los experimentos de vez en cuando se salieran de control y provocaran este tipo de desastres, él había hecho lo mismo algunas veces, pero casi siempre se detenía por voluntad propia, pues era consciente de que no había nadie que fuera capaz de hacerle frente.

―(así que él provoco todo este desastre, he ) ― el peliblanco pensó viendo al adolescente.

― ¡oye! ― la figura hablo dirigiéndose hacia el― ¿Quién eres?, no pareces ser uno de esos fracasos.

― ¿fracasos? ― pregunto el albino al no entender a lo que se refirió el adolescente.

― je je acaso eres un novato, en este lugar solo hay 4 tipos de humanos, los de batas blancas, los que tienen armas, los fracasos y luego están los ganadores, yo soy de la última categoría― dijo la voz alegre― los fracasos son esos mocos que mueren antes de obtener más poder, o que no pueden avanzar más y se quedan estancados. Yo soy un ganador por que obtuve el poder para que ninguno de los de batas o armas me vuelva a hacer daño.

―…―el albino no respondió y solo observo al chico, su cabello era negro y andrajoso. Su ropa estaba completamente empapada de sangre y fragmentos de los el niño supuso eran pedazos de carne.

― no eres muy hablador verdad, pero… si estás aquí aun después de ver todo lo que está ahí afuera, no bebes de ser un fracaso, ¿verdad?

Accelerator entendió lo que pasaría a continuación.

― probare mi nuevo poder contigo― una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del adolescente.

Su cuerpo se convirtió en solo un borro, desapareciendo sin dejar rastro.

El peliblanco escucho un estruendo proveniente del techo, un enorme pedazo de pavimento reforzado con barras de metal de varias toneladas de peso está cayendo directamente hacia él.

El niño no se movió y solo observo como este caía hacia él con una mirada sin emociones.

Cuando el escombro de gran tamaño cayó sobre él, este empezó a fragmentarse, antes de partirse en varios pedazos que fueron mandados a volar en todas direcciones.

El albino solo estaba en su misma posición.

― jejeje lo sabía no eres un fracaso― las voz seca del adolescente se escuchó por algún lugar, su último ataque afecto el sistema eléctrico provocando que las luces fallaran, solo quedaba la luz que entraba por el enorme hueco en el techo de la habitación― pero yo soy mejor.

Repentinamente cientos de miles de cartuchos de balas aparecieron por toda la habitación, el adolescente hizo que algunas de estas se fusionaron haciendo que la pólvora contenida en estas estallase, el atronar sonidos de miles de cartuchos explotando lleno la habitación.

Las balas volaron de un lado a otro impactando hasta en el último centímetro cuadro de la habitación, el piso, las paredes y lo que quedaba del techo fue tapizado por agujeros de bala.

Por unos minuto entero esto continuo cuando finalmente se detuvo, el chico apareció sentado en el borde del agujero techo si ningún rasguño.

La habitación estaba llena del humo de la pólvora y polvo del pavimento que fue desintegrado, por lo cual el adolescente no podía ver nada, pero supuso que su ataque había pulverizado al niño albino.

― je te dije que era mejor que tu― dijo el con una sonrisa.

Repentinamente una bala salió disparada de la cortina de humo, esta le rozo la mejilla provocando la primera herida en su cuerpo, el chico sin comprender lo que paso fijo su vista en la cortina de humo.

Una figura de un niño salió de entre las sombras y el humo.

―qu-e… que eres ― dijo el niño con miedo en su rostro al ver como su ataque de antes no le hizo un solo rasguño al albino.

― ¿Quién sabe? ― dijo el albino con una sonrisa

―n-no…. ¡NO TE CREAS TANTO!― el adolescente estallo en rabia.

Desapareció, la habilidad de este niño era la tele trasportación en el más puro de los sentidos, no necesitaba tocar lo que quería tele trasportar, y su capacidad le permitía mover miles de objetos al mismo tiempo.

― ja ja ya verás te mostrare quien es el mejor― el chico decido fusionar el cuerpo del albino con una pared o con el suelo, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo, su habilidad no está funcionando sobre el chico,― (acaso su habilidad es anular las habilidades de los demás )

Ese fue el razonamiento que tuvo el, aun eso no explicaba como logro sobrevivir a sus dos primeros ataques.

― en cualquier caso solo tengo que mover algo dentro de su cuerpo en un órgano vital.

El chico se concentró en mover un tubo de metal en el corazón de chico pero por alguna razón tampoco funcionaba.

Cansado e irritado en extremo de que su habilidad no funcionara tomo el tubo de metal, y se tele trasporto detrás del albino.

Balanceo el tubo, el sonido de hueso rompiéndose se escuchó por toda la habitación.

El chico miro incrédulo como sus dos brazos estaban rotos.

― a-a-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Grito de dolor.

Miedo, ira, desesperación esos sentimientos se mezclaron dentro de él.

― (no quiero… no quiero volver a ser débil… no quiero volver a pasar por eso…)

El recordó la tortura que recibía todos los días, para volverse más fuerte.

Con lágrimas en los ojos grito en desesperación.

El niño albino observo como el otro niño gritaba de dolor en sus ojos no había nada, él no quería pelear contra el pelinegro, solo tenía curiosidad por saber que era lo que estaba pasando, él nunca tuvo la intención de romperle los brazos.

El niño peliblanco se acercó al otro niño.

El adolescente al ver lo grito con más desesperación.

― AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA― las habilidades esper pueden evolucionar cuando el esper sufre un cambio en su realidad personas o es sometido a un gran estrés― (duele, duele, duele, duele, duele, duele, duele, duele, duele, duele, duele, duele, duele, duele………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. oka-san, ayúdame)

En ese instante, por un momento el adolescente rompió sus propios límites, enfocando toda su mente en una sola cosa alejar al chico albino.

Una fluctuación en la misma estructura del espacio se formó justo detrás del albino, este fue incapaz de reaccionar antes de ser succionado por la aberración espacio-temporal, desapareciendo de la faz de la tierra y enviado a un lugar desconocido.

X

X

X

X

X

X

Este es el prólogo de la historia. Eso es todo ... Adiós.


End file.
